


Just a Kiss

by queien



Series: Reparation [1]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand needs to keep up his disguise up to hide from his siblings, but he just can't keep his hands off Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as Mother Dearest and Strain of Devotion. You may need to read one or the other (or both) to fully follow what's happening here.

I found it easy to ignore Brand when he was in Caine's form. Even knowing who "Caine" really was, I felt no attraction for that dark sailor I'd long thought to be the murderer of my beloved uncle. Still, whenever we passed each other, I could feel his eyes linger on me, and this was much harder to ignore. 

A week since our reunion, I found myself alone in the library with Brand once more. He glanced around quickly to make sure it was really just the two of us and then approached me. I turned to him just as he pinned me to the bookcase and kissed me deeply. 

I tried to return the kiss but found myself unable to move. These lips were raw and chapped, his hands roughly calloused, and his hair smelled faintly of ocean air. Everything was unfamiliar and wrong. Still, I couldn't bring myself to push against him as I had in Brand's art study. I knew who it was now, and in spite of how jarring it was to feel Caine against me like this, I wanted more of Brand.

He pulled away and looked at me, one hand still pinning one of my wrists to the books he had pressed me against. “What's wrong?” he asked. 

I shook my head. “Don't worry about it,” I said.

He let me go and stepped back. “I can understand if you don't want to do things in public,” he said. “But I've missed you.” He stroked my cheek and I fought back a shutter.

“That's only half of it,” I said. 

“And the other half?”

I sighed. “I don't feel anything for Caine,” I admitted.

His eyes widened as he stared at me, and I looked away. When I glanced back, his expression was more neutral. However, his eyes were no longer Caine's, and I could see Brand in them. “Then I'll make sure that we only meet in private from now on,” he said, “so that I can always embrace you with my true form.” 

He turned from me and left me there alone. Later that evening, I trumped him, and Brand – red hair and charming smile – greeted me and pulled me through.


End file.
